<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I'm Being Honest (I'm Hoping It Might) by Amaya (girlnamedamaya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038155">If I'm Being Honest (I'm Hoping It Might)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedamaya/pseuds/Amaya'>Amaya (girlnamedamaya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedamaya/pseuds/Amaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione catches Fred breaking the rules again, she offers to let him off the hook on one condition: he helps her win a bet against Ron and beat Harry in a spell-fight. Intrigued, Fred agrees and the unlikely pair spend the next week meeting up to practice spells after dark. It turns out, Fred isn't nearly as insufferable as Hermione once thought. While Fred, on the other hand, fears he might be catching feelings for a certain goody-two-shoes Prefect. Oh, bugger. What's a Weasley to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. could you love this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>Act I, Scene I - May The Best Wizard Win</b> </em>
</p><hr/><p>It all started with a bet.</p><p>Now, Hermione wasn’t much of a gambler (far from it, in fact) but the offer Ron made her was simply too good to pass up. It was a chilly Monday afternoon when it happened. Professor McGonagall had asked the three of them to stay after their Transfiguration lesson that day. </p><p>Hermione began to panic the moment the Professor had told them this, fearing for the worst. Sure enough, as McGonagall approached them at the end of class, she quickly turned to glare at Harry and Ron. “What did you do this time?” She hissed.</p><p>“Hey, don’t look at me!” Ron retorted. He turned to Harry, but the other boy only shrugged.</p><p>Shooting them both a warning look, Hermione turned back around and straightened up as she came face to face with their Head of House. She smiled tentatively, “You wanted to speak with us, Professor?”</p><p>"Actually, just the two of you," she gestured at her and Ron.</p><p>"Well, that's a first," Harry mumbled under his breath, to which Ron smirked.</p><p>But Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something the matter?"</p><p>"Oh, for you, Ms. Granger, nothing at all. I only wanted to congratulate you on your marks for the exam. Excellent work as always."</p><p>To that, the younger girl’s ears turned pink. She beamed at McGonagall, looking just about ready to cry. "Thank you, Professor."</p><p>Behind her back, Ron made a gagging noise at Harry.</p><p>McGonagall then turned to face the two of them. "As for you, Mr. Weasley," She addressed Ron sternly. "You ought to start taking this class more seriously. You failed the exam, and if you fail any more after that, I'll have to suspend you from the Quidditch Team."</p><p>"No!" Ron shouted immediately. "Professor McGonagall, please! I promise I'll do better. Just give me a chance!"</p><p>"Mr. Weasley, this <em> is </em>me giving you a chance," she pressed her lips in a thin line. "Fail another test and I'll have you replaced with McLaggen."</p><p>"What?!" Harry and Ron both looked at her in horror.</p><p>"That will be all," she said. And with a wave of her hand, she ushered the three of them out of the room. </p><p>Once they were already safely out of earshot, Ron finally let out a frustrated groan. "Uuuugh! Can you believe her? Threatening to suspend me from the team just for failing a bloody test?"</p><p>"A <em> transfiguration </em> test, mind you," Harry said.</p><p>"Still! It's just one test!" Ron defended. "I shouldn't be kicked off the team for <em> that </em>! Especially not when Gryffindor is so close to winning this year's tournament."</p><p>"Is that what you're worried about?" Hermione frowned. "Not the fact that Professor McGonagall said you're failing her class?"</p><p>"Well, that, too," Ron admitted sheepishly. "But you know how much I love Quidditch and how hard I worked to make it into the team. I'd sooner jump off the astronomy tower than be kicked off of it!"</p><p>"Yeah, and when McLaggen takes your spot, then I’ll chuck myself off the tower, too.” Harry added helpfully.</p><p>Hermione, on the other hand, paid their conversation no mind. There was a self-satisfied smile on her face and a light skip in her step, to which the two boys no doubt took to mean she was silently patting herself on the back for once again getting the top marks in their class.</p><p>"Say, how did you do on that essay for Charms?" She asked them all of a sudden.</p><p>"I'm assuming you got an O?" Ron asked her, holding back a sneer.</p><p>Hermione smiled bashfully and looked down at her shoes. That would be a yes.</p><p>"I did alright," Harry shrugged and held up his paper to her. "I got an E."</p><p>"Brilliant," Hermione smiled at him and turned to Ron expectantly.</p><p>"Uh, me, too," Ron replied, though considerably less convincing as he kept his paper hidden inside his bag.</p><p>"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ron," Harry said, trying to open it and grab his paper from him, but Ron wrestled his hand away.</p><p>"I know!" He said, "A-and I'm not!"</p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Oh, honestly, Ron, if you'd just listen in class instead of thinking about Quidditch all day, then you wouldn't have such a hard time getting decent marks."</p><p>Ron turned scarlet and grumbled, "Sorry we can’t all be geniuses like you, Hermione.”</p><p>But Hermione merely rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t take a genius to pass Transfiguration, Ron.”</p><p>“Oh really? And what’s <em> that </em>supposed to mean, huh?” He crossed his arms and stopped walking.</p><p>Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's wrist and shook his head, silently begging her not to egg Ron on. But the scowl on her face told him she wouldn't back down. </p><p>She yanked her hand away and turned to face Ron. "It <em> means </em> maybe you wouldn't be having such a difficult time in class if you actually did your own homework instead of copying off of me all the time! Merlin forbid you actually open your books every once in a while," she added under her breath.</p><p>Ron, on the other hand, seemed just about ready to tear his hair out. “Ugh! <em> Enough </em> with all the nagging and gloating already, Hermione! You think you’re such a great wizard because you read all the bloody time? Half the stuff we learn in class isn’t even useful!”</p><p>“How is <em> transfiguration </em> not useful?”</p><p>“An auror only needs to learn the basics, which I already do. <em> And </em> I’ve consistently gotten an E in DADA, which is damn well good enough for me!”</p><p>"Well, you're not an auror yet, are you? And if you fail McGonagall's class, then you never will be!"</p><p>"There's more to being a great wizard than cleverness and books and <em> you </em> know it!"</p><p>Hermione lifted her head, defiant. "I'll have you know that when it comes to Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm one of the best in the entire year."</p><p>"Correction: you're <em> second </em> best," Ron crossed his arms and grinned triumphantly. "After Harry. <em> Harry </em>! Who hasn't read a textbook since we were first years!"</p><p>"Hey!" Harry piped up.</p><p>"Sorry, mate," Ron said apologetically. "But my point still stands! All that reading, and for what? Harry still has you beat!"</p><p>"Excuse me? Are you suggesting that I couldn't beat Harry in a duel?"</p><p>"Please leave me out of this," Harry mumbled.</p><p>"I mean, maybe you'd come close, but come on, Hermione! Don't kid yourself! You couldn't even beat Millicent Bulstrode!"</p><p>"That was back when we were still second years! I've gotten much better then."</p><p>"Yeah? Well, so has Harry. I wager you <em> still </em>can't beat Harry in a proper spell fight now, one on one."</p><p>"Fine." Hermione huffs. "How much, then?"</p><p>Ron stops. "What?"</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, "How much are you willing to gamble? Since you're so sure I could never beat Harry in a duel."</p><p>He thought to himself for a moment. "Ten galleons."</p><p>"Just ten galleons?" Hermione snorted. "What, afraid I might actually win?"</p><p>Ron smirked at the challenging tone in her voice, "Alright, ten galleons <em> and </em>Harry's firebolt!"</p><p>Harry elbowed Ron in the gut.</p><p>"Alright, fine, thirty galleons," Ron winced, "Double or nothing! Winner takes all!"</p><p>"Thirty galleons it is, then." Hermione reached out her hand and Ron shook it in agreement.</p><p>"This time by next week, then," Hermione said. "We'll have our winner."</p><p>"May the best wizard win," Ron nodded.</p><p>"Or witch," she quipped.</p><p>Harry sighed as the three of them began walking again. "Why can't you two ever just leave me out of it?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <b>Act I, Scene II - This Is The Part Where You Run</b> </em>
</p><hr/><p>"So what'll it be, little lady?" George asked the small Hufflepuff girl standing in front of him.</p><p>"I'll have the patented daydream charm, thanks," she replied in a soft voice.</p><p>He flashed her a charming smile. "Excellent choice. That'll be five Sickles and ten Knuts, then."</p><p>As he took her money and entertained the next customer, the other Weasley twin arrived carrying a box full of fresh supplies. He set the merchandise down on the table and took a seat beside his brother. “So how’s business looking today, Georgie?”</p><p>"You tell me, Freddie," George gestured at the long line in front of them. There were dozens of people from different years and houses, all looking to buy their products, and the queue was growing longer and longer by the minute.</p><p>Fred rubbed his hands gleefully. But just as he was about to congratulate his brother on their success, however, a stern, all too familiar voice rang through the hallways.</p><p>"What is all this? Fred! George! Are you at it again?"</p><p>"Oh, bugger," George cursed under his breath. "It's the Prefect."</p><p>Sure enough, standing at the very back of the line was a very angry and indignant bushy-haired brunette. She grabbed a flyer from one of their customers and read aloud, "<em> Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes? </em> You know this is against the rules!"</p><p>In an instant, Fred got up from his seat and packed everything back into the box with a flourish of his wand.</p><p>George turned to the crowd and shouted, "Oi! Everyone scram!"</p><p>Everyone in the crowd hurried to leave, and in the middle of it all was Hermione, walking towards the twins with thunderous footsteps. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing this? I'll be reporting this to Professor McGonagall!"</p><p>"What's there to report?" Fred smiled innocently at her. "I don't see any suspicious activity here."</p><p>"Right you are, Freddie," George agreed, quietly kicking the box out of her line of vision. "No trouble at all, just two upstanding students on their best behavior."</p><p>Hermione folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at them, "Is that so? Then I suppose you won't mind if I take a look at whatever it is you're hiding behind you?"</p><p>"Oh, no, no, not in the slightest. In fact, we'd be delighted," George said obligingly, though Fred noticed his brother's smile was straining.</p><p>As George slowly picked up the box, there was a moment of tension. Then, suddenly, Fred flipped the table over and Hermione shrieked.</p><p>The two quickly made a run for it, George carrying the box in his arms. They sprinted as fast as they could to get as far away from her as possible, but Fred glanced over his shoulder and saw that Hermione had followed them.</p><p>He groaned, "Why can't she just let this go?"</p><p>"Expelliarmus!" Hermione said, and George's wand went flying out of his hand.</p><p>He made a noise of disbelief. "The nerve of this witch!"</p><p>"Impedimenta!" Fred shot back at Hermione, who came crashing down to the ground at his spell.</p><p>She let out a growl of frustration and spelt a puddle of water at the twins' feet, casting, "Aguamenti!"</p><p>Fred slipped on the water and fell, but George managed to narrowly avoid it. Still, he started to run back to help his brother up and Fred had to swat him away. "What are you doing? This is the part where you <em> run </em>!"</p><p>George hesitated, clearly torn about what to do.</p><p>"Just go, George!" Fred commanded. "I'll catch up with you later!"</p><p>"Oh no, you won't," Hermione snapped. "Petrificus To-"</p><p>"Expelliarmus!" Fred sent Hermione's wand flying all the way to the back of the hallway. He shouted at his brother, "Go! <em> Now! </em> I can handle her!"</p><p>With a reluctant nod, George sprinted away, hollering, "I won't forget you, Freddie!"</p><p>"Bastard," Fred muttered, laughing quietly as he picked himself up. This was all getting ridiculously out of hand.</p><p>"Frederick Fabian Weasley," Hermione said menacingly as she approached him.</p><p>The Weasley in question turned to glare at his assailant. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione, I'm really not in the mood for one of your sermons, so spare me."</p><p>At that, Hermione blushed. "Actually, what I was going to say was…that was some impressive spellcasting."</p><p>He blinked up at her. He wasn't concussed, was he? "What did you just say?"</p><p>"I...I have a proposal to make," she said shyly. Which was ridiculous, Fred thought, as she had just been attacking him moments ago.</p><p>"Well, you've certainly got my attention."</p><p>"I won't tell McGonagall what you did if...you help me win a bet."</p><p>"Oh? What kind of bet?" He asked her with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.</p><p>"Ron said I couldn't beat Harry in a wizarding duel, but if I do, he'll give me thirty galleons."</p><p>"Thirty galleons?" Fred whistled. "Where's he going to get that?"</p><p>"I doubt he's worried. He's so sure he's going to win," she grumbled.</p><p>"Well, I'd love to prove him wrong." Fred grinned.</p><p>"So you'll help me, then?" she looked at him hopefully.</p><p>Fred thought to himself for a moment.</p><p>"Alright, I'll do it," he agreed. But as Hermione stretched out her hand to shake on it, Fred pulled back his. "But only if you give me half of your winning share."</p><p>"Oh, rubbish!" Hermione scoffed. "What do you even need fifteen galleons for? You make more than that in a week with your business."</p><p>"That's true," Fred said, looking awfully proud of himself. "But it's always fun to swipe some money away from my favourite little brother. Plus, having a few spare galleons lying around couldn't hurt."</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "You help me and you'll be walking away from a week's worth of detention. I'd say that's more than enough of a reward."</p><p>At that, Fred's eyes lit up and an idea came to his mind. "No detention <em> and </em> you let George and I continue Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."</p><p>"Absolutely not!"</p><p>"Just for a few months then?"</p><p>Hermione crossed her arms, "For the last time, Fred, <em> no </em>."</p><p>"Then I guess we don't have a deal."</p><p>"Fine, then! Have fun clearing up your schedule to scrub the armoury all week."</p><p>"I will! Have fun having Ron gloat his victory over your head for the rest of the year!"</p><p>For a moment, it was silent. They both glared daggers at each other for what felt like forever, until —</p><p>Fred sighed. "No detention and we sell Wizarding Wheezes for a <em> week </em>."</p><p>Hermione frowned. "Provided that they're all well tested and safe to use?"</p><p>"Promise," He said as he made a little cross over his chest and smiled. "You can even oversee it yourself if you'd like. With George and I as the only test subjects."</p><p>At that, Hermione shook his hand eagerly, "Deal."</p><p>"Well, then Granger, guess I'll be seeing you soon. Say, same time tomorrow?"</p><p>"Just as long as you're not going to be causing any more trouble," she warned him.</p><p>"We'll see about that." He winked.</p><p>Whatever Fred had gotten herself into, he certainly had an interesting week ahead of him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <b>Act I, Scene III - Can I Tell You A Secret?</b> </em>
</p><hr/><p>"You tired yet, Granger?" Fred asked her with a cocky grin.</p><p>She glared at him from where she had fallen onto the grass after he hit her with a Jelly-Legs Jinx she failed to shield herself from.</p><p>They were out sparring in the courtyard under the afternoon sun. Hermione had a free period today, before Ancient Runes and after Herbology, and she planned to spend it practicing as many defensive spells as she could.</p><p>He held out his hand to her, but she simply stood up and dusted the grass off her skirt. "Again," she ordered.</p><p>"Are you sure? That'll be the fourth time I've jinxed you. I think you could use a break."</p><p>"You're right," She sighed. "We've been at this for an hour."</p><p>He sat down on the grass, cross-legged, and patted the spot beside him. "Come on, then, Granger. Have a seat."</p><p>She obliges and riffles through her bag. From it, she takes out a bottle of water and some juice. She offers the latter to him, and for a while, they just sit there and sip their drinks quietly.</p><p>"I never knew you were so talented at combat magic," she remarked.</p><p>"Well, try not to sound <em> too </em> surprised," Fred smiled. "Otherwise, it'd hurt my feelings."</p><p>"Sorry, I –" A nervous chuckle bubbled up inside her, and she pressed on. "I didn't mean it like that."</p><p>"I know. I was just teasing," he shrugged. "Nothing hurts my feelings."</p><p>Hermione looks down at the bottle of water in her hands. "How is it that in the five years that we've known each other, this is the first time we've ever spent any time alone together?"</p><p>Fred smirked. "And why, pray tell, would you want to be alone with me?"</p><p>"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Fred," Hermione rolled her eyes, but Fred could see a bit of color rising in her cheeks. Or maybe it was just from the heat, he wondered.</p><p>Either way, he chuckled. "You tell me, Hermione. You're supposed to be the genius."</p><p>"Well, maybe because we've never really had the chance, what with you running off with George all the time doing Merlin knows what."</p><p>"While <em>you </em>spend all your time with Ron and Ginny whenever you come to visit. And you never want to play Quidditch with us."</p><p>She shook her head, "I hate flying. And you wouldn't want me on your team, either. I'm a rubbish player."</p><p>"I don't know about that," he said. "You might still be better than Ron."</p><p>"Fred, that's not funny," she scolded, but her lips quirked up in a small smile anyway.</p><p>He chuckled. "Can I tell you a secret?"</p><p>She took a gulp of her water before answering, "Only if it's the good kind."</p><p>For dramatic effect, Fred looked around before he leaned in to whisper, "I always thought you didn't like me."</p><p>"What?" Hermione frowned. "That's ridiculous! Why would you ever think that?"</p><p>"Oh, did I misread all those times you've told George and I off and landed us in trouble? My bad," he deadpanned.</p><p>"I have a duty to uphold as a prefect. It's nothing personal."</p><p>"Well, it certainly <em> felt </em>personal."</p><p>"Shenanigans aside, however, I do like you, Fred." And she bumped her shoulder with his as if to emphasize this. "Everyone likes you."</p><p>With that, he smiled. "This is one of those rare times when it actually feels good to be proven wrong by you."</p><p>She returned the smile but cast her eyes down on her lap. "I hope I'm not taking up too much of your time."</p><p>"Not at all. You've just given me a great excuse not to do my homework today."</p><p>"Fred!" She swatted his arm.</p><p>"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Fred chuckled, but Hermione was almost certain he wasn't.</p><p>"What I meant was, don't you have somewhere more important to be? Or someone more important to be <em> with </em>?"</p><p>But he only shrugged.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip. "What's Angelina going to think about you spending all your free time with me?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't think she cares much, now that we've broken up," Fred answered casually.</p><p>"Oh," was all she replied. She hadn't known that.</p><p>"What about you? How's little Ronniekins going to feel about you running off to ditch him for me all the time?"</p><p>"I honestly couldn't care less," Hermione huffed.</p><p>"Well then," Fred got up and held out his hand to her. "We better get back to work on taking all his money, then."</p><p>She took his hand and gave him a small smile. "I think Ron might have less than thirty galleons on him."</p><p>"Even better. We'll put him into debt."</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <b>Act I, Scene IV - I Wanted To Surprise You</b> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Over the next few days, Fred and Hermione spent most afternoons in the courtyard, sparring and reading books under the shade. When people started to notice, however, they decided it was best to do it somewhere more private. All the staring was starting to make Hermione uncomfortable.</p><p>Luckily, they found a classroom they could sneak into that was empty on Monday and Friday afternoons. And for the days when it wasn't, they simply waited until lights out and rendezvoused to the courtyard.</p><p>Tonight was one of those nights. As soon as he was sure George and Lee had fallen soundly asleep, Fred had quietly changed into his robes and grabbed his wand from the nightstand.</p><p>Just as he was about to tiptoe outside the door, however, he heard someone turning in their bed. A second later, the lights flickered on.</p><p>"Fred?" His twin asked sleepily. "Why are you awake? And where are you off to so late?"</p><p>"Er, my stomach woke me up. Just sneaking out to grab a bite from the kitchen," he replied in what he hoped was a cool, off-handed manner.</p><p>"Well, how come you didn't invite me?" George sounded hurt.</p><p>"I wanted to surprise you," Fred amended.</p><p>"So much for that then." His brother promptly got up and rolled out of bed. "Just give me a moment to get dressed."</p><p>Fred winced, "Oh, you don't have to do that, Georgie. Don't even trouble yourself."</p><p>"What, And let you get all the good stuff from the kitchen? Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm coming along." George was kneeling down and rummaging through his suitcase. "Just as soon as I find my trousers."</p><p>"I just think that–"</p><p>"Oh, get off your rocker, George!" Lee laughed, sitting up from his bed and turning on his light, too. "Can't you see? Fred's obviously sneaking off to go meet with some girl."</p><p>"What?" George stopped abruptly and turned to face his brother. "Is that true?"</p><p>"I–" Fred stammered. "Well, I —"</p><p>"Oh, Freddie, you sly dog!" George guffawed and looped his arm around Fred's neck, "You been keeping things from me?"</p><p>"George, I'm not–"</p><p>"Boy, you move on fast," Lee chimed in and patted Fred on the back. "I mean, you and Angelina broke up just a couple of months ago and now you're already seeing someone new?"</p><p>"Well, go on, then, tell us all about her," George said expectantly.</p><p>Fred ducked and freed himself from both of their grips. "Ah, listen, I'd rather not–"</p><p>"Oh, look at that, Georgie, he's shy! How adorable!" Lee teased and pinched his cheek, much to Fred's chagrin.</p><p>He slapped their hands away. "For Merlin's sake, aren't you two ever going to let me finish my sentences?" Fred grumbled under his breath, but his two friends were still laughing too hard to hear him.</p><p>"My, my, Freddie, never seen you at a loss for words before. You must really fancy this girl, don't you?"</p><p>"Or he's too embarrassed to admit who it is," Lee said. "What, is it McGonagall or something?"</p><p>"Nah, that's Ron's girl. I bet its Trelawney."</p><p>"What, over Madam Pomfrey? I mean, have you seen the way Fred's been making eyes at her. He's got it bad!"</p><p>"No, no, no, I've figured it out! It's Professor Sprout!"</p><p>"Ha, ha, you're hilarious. Well, at least you make each other laugh," Fred smacked them both on the head. "I'm leaving. Don't wait up."</p><p>"Yeah, sure, don't wanna be late for your hot date tonight with Pompom," George teased and Lee howled with laughter.</p><p>Blood rushing to his cheeks, Fred walked a little more hurriedly than usual to get away from the pair and out of his dorm room.</p><p>When he finally met with Hermione, all she said in greeting was, "You're late."</p><p>She was sitting by the benches with her wand lit up and a book in her hand, the invisibility cloak dangling over her shoulders.</p><p>"George caught me sneaking out," Fred answered.</p><p>"Oh, where is he then?" She looked around.</p><p>"I asked him not to come along."</p><p>"Why?" She asked, and Fred wondered that himself.</p><p>"I don't know," he said, but he did know. "Let's just start, shall we?</p><hr/><p>
  <em><b>Act I, Scene V - It Doesn't Mean I'm Blind</b> </em>
</p><hr/><p>"Hermione!" Luna came up to her in the hallway one afternoon as she was getting out of Ancient Runes, Ginny trailing behind her.</p><p>"Hello, Luna," she smiled politely at the Ravenclaw girl.</p><p>"Hey! Which of my brothers do you think is the best looking?" The redheaded girl asked out of the blue.</p><p>"Er, what?" Hermione gave her a quizzical look.</p><p>"See, the girls at the Gryffindor table were debating it over breakfast today," Luna explained.</p><p>"And it seems that no one can agree on anything. So what about you?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Oh, um...I suppose I never really thought about it." Hermione shuffled her feet.</p><p>"Well, what do you think of Charlie? Personally, he's <em>my favorite</em>," Luna said.</p><p>"And I picked Bill," Ginny added. "And Parvati agreed."</p><p>"Bill's cute," Hermione conceded. "He's a seven, but Charlie's an eight."</p><p>"What about Ron? That's Lavender's favorite, of course," Luna chimed in.</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Ron's a six. At most."</p><p>"Well, what about Fred?" Hermione said without meaning to.</p><p>Luna smiled at her dreamily. "What about him?"</p><p>"He's an eight, too, I guess," she answered, a little too quickly to seem casual.</p><p>"I thought you two didn't get along?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "I don't see how that matters. It doesn't mean I'm blind."</p><hr/><p>When Fred got out of his Potions class that Friday afternoon, he spotted a mane of frizzy dark brown hair in the hallway and hollered, "Oi, Granger!"</p><p>Hermione turned around, and when she saw him, said something to Harry and Ron. The two nodded and continued to walk, while Hermione made her way over to him.</p><p>"We still up for later?" Fred asked her as quietly as he could. He put his hand on her arm gently, to keep her from bumping into people.</p><p>"I can't," she said, looking miserable. "I have Prefect duties to attend to after class."</p><p>"Shame. If only you were academically mediocre like me, then you'd be able to enjoy your life more," he grinned.</p><p>She knit her eyebrows together, "Don't you have Quidditch practice later?"</p><p>"Oh, right," Fred slapped his forehead. "I forgot. Well, you could come with if you'd like. I think you might enjoy watching me and George goof off to distract ourselves from the fact that Harry wants to snog my sister."</p><p>Hermione laughed at that, and Fred felt his face warming up. "I wish I could, but I can't just ditch Prefect duties. Ron would be lost without me."</p><p>He tried not to let her see his expression fall. "Right. Well, tomorrow it is then. Be seeing you, Granger."</p><p>"Bye, Fred." She cracked a small smile before leaving to catch up to her friends.</p><p>Fred watched her disappear into the crowd for a bit before rejoining his brother. When he finally found George, his twin had a disbelieving smile on his face. "Flirting with the Prefect now, are we? That's a dangerous game you're playing there, Freddie."</p><p>"What, me and Granger?" Fred pretended to sound incredulous. "Not bloody likely, George."</p><p>"Are you trying to annoy Ron or just get out of detention?" His brother asked.</p><p>"Both," he shrugged. "But for the record, I wasn't flirting."</p><p>George looked unconvinced but said nothing.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, silly, silly Fred. You just had to like the Prefect, didn't you?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. will this one be right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Act II, Scene I - But You Make It So Easy</b> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>When their Prefect meeting ended early that day, Ron wanted to catch up to Quidditch practice. Hermione, on the other hand, decided it was best to resign herself to the library and read up on more Defence Against the Dark Arts textbooks.</p>
<p>She had brought her trusty quill and parchment with her to take notes of everything she felt was too important to forget. For hours, she drew wand patterns and quietly practiced the proper incantations to as many jinxes and counter-jinxes she could. She was concentrating so hard on studying that she hadn't noticed someone approach her.</p>
<p>"Fancy seeing you here, Granger."</p>
<p>Hermione looked up from what she was reading and, to her surprise, found Fred leaning against a bookcase and smirking down at her. </p>
<p>"I should be the one saying that to you. I always wondered if you even knew where the library was," Hermione quipped, trying to go back to her writing.</p>
<p>"You know, I love it when you're snippy," he said as he took out a chair to sit across her. "Been wondering why you didn't show up at Quidditch practice today."</p>
<p>"Well, seeing as how we've been dueling every day this week, I thought it might be nice to get in a bit of light reading," she gestured to the stack of books beside her, to which Fred arched his eyebrow at.</p>
<p>"Alright, then. Don't let me disturb you." He lifted his book up for her to see, "Just came here to read, and then I'll be on my way."</p>
<p>She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Since when do you read in your free time? In the <em> library </em> of all places, too?"</p>
<p>Fred pretended to look affronted, but Hermione's amusement was so infectious he settled for shaking his head at her instead.  "Now that's just plain rude."</p>
<p>"And you're even reading <em> Hogwarts: A History!" </em>She pointed her wand at him in mock defense. "Who are you and what have you done with Fred?"</p>
<p>Laughing, he swats her hand away. "I'll have you know, Granger, I heard this book was a fascinating read. So if you don't mind —"</p>
<p>"You heard that from <em>me</em>! And I know for a fact you weren't listening when I told you that."</p>
<p>"And what makes you so sure? Maybe I have plenty of other well-read friends you don't know about."</p>
<p>Without another word, she took the book from his hands, flipped to the very last page, and showed him the library card. It had only one name on it: <em> Hermione Granger </em>.</p>
<p>She smirked at him triumphantly. "You were saying?"</p>
<p>"Oh, bugger off!" Fred laughed and grabbed his book back. "Do try not to look so pleased with yourself, Granger."</p>
<p>She beamed. "But you make it <em> so easy</em>, Fred."</p>
<p>With a playful roll of his eyes, Fred made a show of reading his book and, once her laughter died down, so did Hermione. For the rest of the hour, they sat together in silence. But every once in awhile Hermione would steal a glance at Fred, and she could feel his eyes on her sometimes when she wasn't looking. </p>
<p>Finally, Hermione closed her textbook shut and put her quill away. "Well, I think that's enough for today. I'm heading up to the dormitory now."</p>
<p>"Alright then. I'll join you," Fred said, standing up.</p>
<p>She shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I wouldn't want to" — she bit back a smile — "er, <em>disturb your reading</em>."</p>
<p>He playfully shoved her shoulder to keep her from laughing. "Stop it."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," she threw her hands up in surrender, stifling the last of her giggles.</p>
<p>He grabbed the books she had borrowed and carried it for her as they walked towards the common room together. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something," Fred said suddenly.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Hermione felt strangely flustered. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"How come you always manage to tell me and George apart?"</p>
<p>At that, she paused and gave him a look of confusion. "What are you talking about? Aren't <em> you </em> George?"</p>
<p>"Woooow. Again with the jokes? And here I thought <em> I </em>was the funny one."</p>
<p>Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he shook his head at her, snickering. </p>
<p>"But honestly, I really am curious. How do you manage to tell us apart when most people can't?"</p>
<p>"Well, to tell you the truth, one of you is more annoying. And believe me, it's definitely not George."</p>
<p>"Now you're just being hurtful. I think I might cry myself to sleep tonight because of that."</p>
<p>"I thought mischief never sleeps?"</p>
<p>"Ah, but you see, these dashing good looks need to be pampered with beauty rest," he flashed her a winning smile.</p>
<p>"Right," she rolled her eyes. "And maybe with enough beauty rest, you can finally become the more handsome twin, huh, Fred?"</p>
<p>"Whatcha mean 'finally'? I've always been the more handsome twin."</p>
<p>There's a look of feigned surprise on her face. "Oh? That's not what everybody else tells me."</p>
<p>"Who says otherwise?" he demanded, to which Hermione guffawed.</p>
<p>She put her hand on his shoulder to keep herself from falling over in laughter. </p>
<p>He didn't quite know what compelled him to do it, but on impulse, he suddenly covered her hand with his and squeezed it.</p>
<p>She didn't seem to mind though, looking up and smiling at him affectionately.</p>
<p>"Good night, Fred," she says, and he hadn't even noticed they were already inside the common room. </p>
<p>They were standing right at the steps where the staircase parted upstairs and downstairs, with no one else in sight. The fire still crackled from freshly extinguished embers but everything was quiet, save for their laughter.</p>
<p>Fred handed her the books she borrowed and shoved his hands into his pockets."See you tomorrow, then?"</p>
<p>She put them inside her bag and nodded. "Looking forward to finally breaking our tie."</p>
<p>He snorted. "Don't be so sure of yourself, 'Mione. You forget <em>I </em> was in the lead up until yesterday."</p>
<p>"And <em> I </em> was in the lead the day before that," she shot back. </p>
<p>"Only because <em> I'm </em>such an excellent mentor," he grinned.</p>
<p>"Careful, Fred. You let your head get too big, it might be too heavy to fly on your broom tomorrow. Don't forget you still have that big quidditch match against Ravenclaw coming up."</p>
<p>"Your concern is touching," he teased. "So I take it I'll be seeing you in the stands then, screaming my name and cheering us on?"</p>
<p>"I'll even blow you a kiss for good luck if you'd like," she laughed.</p>
<p>He shook his head at her fondly and chuckled, feeling the tips of his ears grow red. </p>
<p>With a final wave of her hand, Hermione turned to leave.</p>
<p>But after only the slightest hesitation, Fred reached out to grab her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, murmuring, "Sleep well, Miss Prefect," before walking down the stairs and into his room without another word. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <b>Act II, Scene II - What The Bloody Hell is Going On?</b> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the duel was drawing nearer, Hermione began to feel more and more anxious. She had made it a point to hide her nervousness from Harry and Ron, but that meant having to get away from them as often as she could. Her friends were starting to grow suspicious, and even Ginny started to wonder why Hermione was always in such a hurry to leave.</p>
<p>As all four of them were getting breakfast that Saturday morning, as usual, Hermione had hurriedly eaten hers and made excuses about needing to study in the library. She had sped out of the Great Hall in a matter of minutes and was now rushing to the abandoned classroom she and Fred had agreed to meet up in.</p>
<p>"Alohamora," she whispered and the door swung open.</p>
<p>"Hermione!" The familiar voice made her jump, and Hermione turned around to see that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George had all followed her out of the dining hall.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Ginny asked, running up to her.</p>
<p>She hastily tried to obscure the doorway from their sight and pretended to be cross with her friend. "Why did you follow me? Honestly, have you no respect for my privacy?"</p>
<p>Ron answered, "Well, you keep disappearing without telling us where you were going —"</p>
<p>"I told you, I was going to the library!"</p>
<p>"Does that <em> look </em> like the library to you?" He shot back.</p>
<p>Hermione flustered at that and opened her mouth to retort when Harry took a step forward, towards her.</p>
<p>"What we're all trying to say is that we're just worried about you, Hermione," Harry said calmly. "We're sorry if we've upset you. Will you please come back and eat breakfast with us?"</p>
<p>"You haven't upset me," Hermione told them. "I've just been busy with something lately and I—"</p>
<p>"Hermione?" Fred called her from inside the classroom, and everyone turned to look.</p>
<p><em> Well, fuck</em>. Hermione swore under her breath.</p>
<p>"What're you doing just standing in the doorway for? I thought we were—" Fred's face fell when he saw the scene taking place before him.</p>
<p>"Fred?!" All four of them exclaimed in unison.</p>
<p>"What's <em> he </em> doing here?" Ron shrieked, pointing a finger at his older brother.</p>
<p>George seemed completely dumbstruck for once.</p>
<p>Ginny, on the other hand, burst into peals of riotous laughter. "Is <em>this </em>why you've been avoiding us all lately? Because you've secretly been dating <em> Fred </em>?" </p>
<p>"Wait, what?!" Harry exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Hermione sighed and rubbed her temple.</p>
<p>"So this is where you've been running off to for the past week?" George asked his twin in disbelief. "<em> Hermione's </em> your secret girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"Your <em> what </em>?!" Harry exclaimed again.</p>
<p>"No!" Both of them cried in unison. Hermione felt her face heat up and Fred's, she saw, was tinged with the faintest shade of pink.</p>
<p>"There's nothing going on between us," Fred explained. "Though I know Hermione wishes there was."</p>
<p>She stomps his foot at that and he winces. Allowing herself the slightest bit of satisfaction at his pain, she went on. "Fred's been helping me practice my spellwork for the past week."</p>
<p>"For the bet?" Harry asked and they both nodded.</p>
<p>"Is that all?" George eyed them curiously. "Because Lee and I were seriously starting to think you'd found better friends to replace us."</p>
<p>Fred snorted. "Well, I had to get away from you two knuckleheads every once in a while so I could actually have some peace of mind."</p>
<p>"What, and you couldn't have gone to the library?"</p>
<p>Fred waved his hand dismissively, "The library's boring. I'd much rather practice spells with Hermione. Besides, she doesn't mind. She enjoys my company. Don't you, 'Mione?"</p>
<p>"I tolerate it," Hermione replied. "But only because I don't have any other choice."</p>
<p>"See?" Fred grins, unfazed. "She's completely used to it."</p>
<p>"And you," Ron added, gesturing to Hermione, who had wrinkled her nose at Fred for his comment. "You actually <em>like </em>spending time with him? Because I happen to remember you saying that he was an 'infuriatingly smug, sarcastic rulebreaker' just last week. Sorry, Fred. Her words, not mine."</p>
<p>But Fred only laughed, clearly more amused than offended. "No, no, keep going. This is splendid. What else did she say about me?"</p>
<p>Hermione swatted him on the arm and rolled her eyes at Ron. "As you said, Ron, that was over a week ago. I've gotten to know Fred much better since then and he's learned to behave himself now."</p>
<p>Fred knit his eyebrows at that, "Are you saying I'm not misbehaving anymore? I'll have to work on that. I do have a reputation to uphold, you know."</p>
<p>There's a grin tugging at Hermione's lips when she responds, "Trust me, Fred. No one knows that better than I do."</p>
<p>"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron whispered at Harry.</p>
<p>The dark-haired boy laughed helplessly, "Honestly, I don't even know anymore."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <b>Act  II, Scene III - No Need To Keep Hiding Anymore</b> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once they had patiently answered the rest of their friends' questions and endured a bit more teasing at their expense, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George all left Fred and Hermione alone to get back to their planned practice session. The two of them sighed in relief when everyone was gone. </p>
<p>After a while, Fred decided to call it a day and suggested they go back to the Great Hall to eat lunch.</p>
<p>Hermione looked uncertain. "Together? Won't that seem a bit…I don't know…suspicious?"</p>
<p>"What? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me or something?" Fred teased. "Come on, Hermione, all of our friends already now. There's no need to keep hiding anymore."</p>
<p>"I suppose you're right," she conceded, and they walked together towards the Great Hall for lunchtime.</p>
<p>"Nice of you two lovebirds to join us," George greeted them as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.</p>
<p>"Har har," Fred said as he sat down beside his brother.</p>
<p>Hermione sat across him, next to Harry and Ron.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hermione. We got you some food," Ron gestured towards a pile of fish and chips, as well as a steaming cup of what smelled like Chamomile tea. She smiled, <em> her favorite. </em></p>
<p>"Thank you," she told him and Harry, the latter of whom smiled back at her with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.</p>
<p>She eagerly dug into her food and was more than happy to listen to Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus all argue about which Quidditch Team was going to win this year's League Cup.</p>
<p>"The Holyhead Harpies of course," Ginny said matter-of-factly as she took a bite of her Scottish egg. </p>
<p>Ron was so offended he dropped his fork at that. "What, against the Chuddley Canons? You're out of your mind, Gin."</p>
<p>"You're <em>both </em>mental," Dean inserted. "Ron, the Chuddley Canons haven't won since 1892, and Ginny, you only like the Holyhead Harpies because they're all girls."</p>
<p>"That's blasphemy!" Angelina shouted from their far left. "Gwenog Jones is the best beater around. End of discussion!"</p>
<p>"Here here", Alicia and Katie gave her encouraging noises of approval.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, Jones is pretty good, I'll give you that," Dean amended to them and to Ginny, who looked personally affronted by what he said awhile ago. "But the Wimbourne Wasps take the cake for best team all-around."</p>
<p>"Better than the Appleby Arrows?" George scoffed, "I don't think so, mate."</p>
<p>"You're being ridiculous, all of you!" Seamus said, still chewing his roast beef. "Puddlemere United is inarguably the best."</p>
<p>"Boo! Boooo!" Harry shouted at Seamus. And which the rest of the table quickly followed suit. Soon, everyone from Gryffindor was booing poor Seamus, with some even flicking small bits of peas and chips his way.</p>
<p>Fred chuckled at their antics and took a sip of his pumpkin juice when he caught Hermione's glance. Like him, she too seemed to be quietly laughing to herself.</p>
<p>He turned his face just enough for Hermione to see him curl his lip into a small smirk and promptly resumed arguing with the rest of the gang.</p>
<p>As the duel drew closer and closer, Fred and Hermione worked harder than ever at refining the latter's spellcasting skills. Much to their surprise, however, Harry and Ron had begun to train as well, though they tried their best to play it cool in front of the rest of the gang.</p>
<p>As Fred walked Hermione to her Charms class that afternoon, Harry and Ron had quickly confronted them before they entered the room.</p>
<p>"Er, Hermione? Can we have a word please?" Harry asked her.</p>
<p>"Yes, Harry?" She answered coyly. "What about?"</p>
<p>He looked at Ron, who cleared his throat and began. "Well, we just wanted to ask you if...er, well...since you have Fred helping you out and all, Harry and I feel that it would be unfair to have the duel so soon when <em> you've </em> had so much more time to prepare for it."</p>
<p>"Feeling a bit threatened now, are we, baby brother?" Fred smirked.</p>
<p>"No," Ron retorted evenly. "We just don't think it's right for you to have such an upper hand on us."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, "We didn't know you were going to take it so seriously. I honestly kind of forgot about it myself."</p>
<p>"So, uh..." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you say, Hermione? Hold off the duel for another week?"</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” she pretended to think about it long and hard. “I<em> suppose </em> we could postpone it for now.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled. “Alright then! Next week it is.”</p>
<p>She nodded, and Harry and ROn went ahead inside to take their seats before class started. Fred and Hermione exchanged looks of triumph when they left. </p>
<p>"Oh, this is brilliant!" Fred remarked gleefully. "We've got them running scared, 'Mione!"</p>
<p>"They're right to be scared," she said fiercely, smiling in satisfaction. "That’ll be the last time Ron ever questions my skill as a witch.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <b>Act II, Scene IV - Maybe I Just Miss You</b> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Remind me again why you dragged me all the way out here, Fred?”</p>
<p>Fred sipped his mug of butterbeer and frowned. “Ah, come off it, Angie! Can’t we go out and get a drink every once in a while? As friends?”</p>
<p>Cocking a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, Angelina smiled knowingly. "We never have before."</p>
<p>"Well, that's because we usually find better things to do with our time together," Fred smirked.</p>
<p>Angelina laughed at that. "Oh, Freddie. You may have Lee and your brother fooled, but you can't fool me. Tell me what's wrong." She put her hand on his knee comfortingly but he moved it away.</p>
<p>"Why does anything have to be wrong? Maybe I just wanted to see you and catch up," he shrugged.</p>
<p>"Maybe you need to get better at lying, mate," Angelina shot back. "Look, we've been here for almost an hour now and you still haven't told me what's the matter—"</p>
<p>"Because nothing is!" Fred moaned.</p>
<p>But Angelina held her hand up to silence him "—but Katie and Alicia are waiting for me and I don't want to spend my last hour at Hogsmeade in the Three Broomsticks with you if you’re just going to waste my time.”</p>
<p>“You think having a drink with your dear old friend is a waste of time? That’s awfully harsh,” Fred grumbled.</p>
<p>She snorted at that. “I’m going to get us another round, and when I come back you better start talking, Weasley.”</p>
<p>Fred started to protest but Angelina was already walking away. He sighed in defeat and cast his eyes down at the bottom of his mug, sloshing his drink around. Not for the first time tonight, he wondered how he’d be able to get out of this one.</p>
<p>"Rekindling some old romance are we, Fred?" Someone said from behind him.</p>
<p>Fred jumped a bit at the sudden voice but tried his best not to show it. He turned around and saw Hermione Granger, of all people, standing behind him by the bar stools with a wide grin.</p>
<p>"Sticking your nose in my love life now, are we, Granger?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Hermione chuckled. "I just saw you sitting here all by your lonesome and I took pity on you. Thought I should say hi to make you seem less sad."</p>
<p>"Ah, so you <em>do </em>have a heart. Could have fooled me," He rolled his eyes in an impersonation of her, and she smacked his arm in return. "So what brings our resident bookworm out of the library for once?”</p>
<p>"Just having a drink with some friends." She gestured towards a table in the back where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Lavender Brown were all sitting.</p>
<p>Fred furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of them. "Um, Hermione?” He began hesitantly. “I don't know if you've noticed but, er...why is your boyfriend snogging another woman?"</p>
<p>She followed his line of sight to where Ron and Lavender were kissing - or rather, violently attacking each other's mouths - by the edge of the seat. Everyone had moved as far away from the pair as they could, and carried on the conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.</p>
<p>"Oh, that," Hermione wrinkled her nose. "That's just my roommate, Lavender."</p>
<p>Fred stared at her in disbelief. "Aren't you upset? If that happened to me, I'd be storming over there right now to go bat-bogey hex the bastard." Suddenly, he got to his feet. "In fact, do you want me to? Because I'd be more than glad to teach Ron a thing or two about —"</p>
<p>But Hermione suddenly burst out laughing, which only served to make Fred more confused.</p>
<p><em> Why isn't she taking this seriously? </em> His mind screamed. <em> And why aren't Harry and Ginny doing anything about it? How long has this been going on? </em></p>
<p>Hermione put a hand on his shoulder to sit him back down and tried, with little success, to stifle her laughter at Fred's puzzled expression. "Oh, Fred. I never actually <em>said </em> Ron was my boyfriend. He's dating Lavender, not me!"</p>
<p>"What?" Fred exclaimed. "Then why'd you let me go on thinking he was, then?"</p>
<p>"Well, maybe if you had actually asked me instead of just assuming things like everyone else does..." She trailed off meaningfully, shrugging.</p>
<p>Before Fred could even come up with a witty retort, Angelina cam sauntering back to her seat with two mugs of butterbeer in hand. “Found yourself a new girlfriend already, Fred? I just left five minutes ago.”</p>
<p>He frowned at her disapprovingly. </p>
<p>Hermione, on the other hand, flushed. "Hello, Angelina. I was just saying hi to Fred, but I'll be on my way now. Don't want to intrude, and all."</p>
<p>"Oh, nonsense! Here, have a butterbeer," Angelina handed her a mug. "Fred's paying."</p>
<p>With a small chuckle, Hermione graciously accepted the drink and waved goodbye at the pair as she sat back down beside Harry and Ginny. When Fred turned back to Angelina, she had a strange smile on her face. And he was almost too afraid to ask her why.</p>
<p>"So that'll be her then, huh, Freddie?"</p>
<p>He took a long sip of his drink before answering. "What are you prattling on about, Angie?"</p>
<p>But the dark-haired girl merely rolled her eyes. She was smarter than that. “Why are you still playing dumb? I knew from the moment you asked me to come to the pub with you that something was wrong and now I know why: you're in love with your brother's best friend."</p>
<p>Fred looked at her like she was mental. “Seems like you've been hit by one too many bludgers, Johnson because you're delusional. I'd sooner start falling for Dumbledore than Little Miss Perfect over there."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Angelina was still smiling like the cat who ate the canary, unconvinced by his words. "All George and Lee said was that some girl had stolen your heart and judging by the look on your face right now, I'd be willing to bet that was her."</p>
<p>"Oh, what do George and Lee know? Those nosy little gits."</p>
<p>She set her mug down on the table and held Fred's hand between hers. "Fred, look me in the eye and tell me the real reason why you asked me out today."</p>
<p>For a moment, he searched her eyes, unsure of what he was looking for. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "Maybe I wanted you back."</p>
<p>A beat of silence. </p>
<p>Angelina smiled. "Oh, Fred."</p>
<p>She got out of her chair to embrace him, and he returned it in kind. <em> It felt nice to be held like this by her again, </em> Fred thought. He really did miss her. </p>
<p>When they parted, she kept her hands firmly on his shoulders, and his on her forearms. </p>
<p>“I love you dearly,” Angelina began quietly. And there’s a seriousness in her voice he had only ever heard from her the night they broke up, all those months ago. “You are and always will be one of my oldest and closest friends.”</p>
<p>She smiled again, this time softer. "So believe me when I say you don’t ever have to lie to me. If you’re looking for permission to move on and go be with someone else, then go. It’s okay. I’m happy for you.”</p>
<p>“Angie, I -” Fred lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He doesn’t really know what to say to that, but she doesn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>She hugs him again and whispers, “And if you're looking for encouragement from a friend, then let me give that to you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first ever multi-chapter fic and it really shows hahaha I don't usually like to outline my stories (I know, I know) but I prefer to just let inspiration run its course with me and see where it goes. This actually started out as a series of loosely connected vignettes but hey, I realized I could actually make a cohesive, semi-structured overarching story with it so I did. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little fic of mine. I'm still drafting the second chapter but hopefully, it'll be up soon. I know there aren't a lot of people out there who ship Fremione but I just love them so, and it's sad there's so few fics of them together. Let me know what you think of this one and leave a comment/review down below! Thanks and stay safe, everyone!</p>
<p>xoxo Amaya</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>